


Trust

by winterfirehair



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: Jeremy wants to know what a vampire bite feels like. Good thing he knows a vampire he trusts enough to offer him his blood. Of course, one thing leads to another.





	Trust

The Gilbert house was completely dark. All lights were turned off, the door locked and all windows closed except for one. The white curtains shifted in the light breeze.

Jeremy was lying in his bed, snuggled up beneath his blanket. He watched the window, waiting impatiently in the darkness of his room. His phone was on his night stand, unused after he had sent Damon a short message. He knew the vampire would come eventually. He just had to wait.

There was a creak outside his door which made the gaze of the teenager shift. He had let the window open so Damon could enter there, but maybe the vampire just wanted to play by his own rules again.

Not paying attention to the window for a moment, he missed the quick shadow entering the room. When Damon's voice sounded, low and dark like always, the boy jumped slightly, turning towards the older man.

"Little Gilbert. It's dangerous to leave your window open, didn't you know that?"

Giving a little huff, Jeremy turned on the small lamp on his night stand. "I was waiting for you."

The vampire blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the sudden light. "I thought so, given the fact you messaged me to come here. What's going on, you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

Jeremy just threw a pillow at him. "Asshole. I wanted to ... talk. Or do you have better things to do?"

Catching the pillow, Damon smirked before flopping down on the bed next to Jeremy. "I guess not. What's the matter?"

He could feel that Jeremy was nervous, which was sparking his interest. Looking expectantly at the teenager, he saw how Jeremy struggled to get out whatever he wanted to tell. Damon raised his brow. "So?"

Jeremy took a deep breath, feeling how his heart was racing in his chest. Maybe it had been a fault to invite Damon over, but he wanted to do this. Sitting up, he licked his lips, choosing his words carefully. Or at least, he tried.

"I have thought about this whole ... vampire thing. And I know you need to drink blood and there are enough girls around here that would and do give you their blood willingly and you don't really need someone else you can come to, but I've thought about it and I ... I'm curious to know how... how it feels."

Damon stared at him as if Jeremy had just grown a second head. "Are you ... Are you offering your blood to me, Jeremy?"

The teenager bit his lip, clearly embarassed, and nodded.

There was a moment of silence between them that was only disturbed by Jeremy's heartbeat that was loud enough for both of them to hear. Then, Damon spoke up, only a silently muttered word, but Jeremy heard it. "Why?"

Jeremy cleared his throat. "I'm curious. And I trust you."

The vampire huffed. "Dumb. I'm a killer. Offering yourself to me is suicide."

"I trust you, Damon. Besides, you could kill me anytime. I'm just a weak, small human, remember?", Jeremy smirked, crawling out from under the blanket, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of black shorts. He knelt right beside Damon, who was avoiding to look at the teenager until Jeremy gently grabbed his chin and made him do so. When their eyes met, Jeremy smiled. Damon could see it in the teenagers eyes, Jeremy trusted him completely.

"What if I don't trust myself?"

He didn't want to say it, but the words had left his lips before he could stop himself. Damon closed his eyes. Jeremy had had an unusual effect on him ever since and there was nothing he would like to do more than taste the boy's blood. He could smell it, sweet and intoxicating. Could feel it running through the teenagers veins with every single one of his quick heartbeats. It was hard to resist the temptation of using the boy's naive trust in him.

"Please?"

Jeremy shifted closer and Damon's eyes snapped open again. He watched the teenager, who had just begged him for a bite. It was crazy. Jeremy should know he was dangerous and ruthless. He should not trust him enough to put his life in Damon's hands.

He could feel the warmth of the teenager radiating from him, smell his clean scent in the air and underneath the sweetness of his blood. His fangs throbbed, begging to be buried in Jeremy's skin.

"Jeremy, not."

Damon's voice was hoarse. He was loosing this fight and they both knew. Jeremy smiled at him, his eyes not leaving Damon's as he shifted even closer before climbing onto the vampire's lap, wrapping his arms around the older one. "It's okay. I want this. Please, Damon."

Taking a deep breath, Damon shifted his gaze onto Jeremy's bare throat while he placed his hands on the boy's hips, holding him gently. He should just shove him onto the floor and leave, or even hurt him so badly Jeremy would never ask for something like this again. But he couldn't. He could only lean forward while Jeremy's breath hitched, his heartbeat sounding almost like distant thunder.

Gently placing his lips where he could feel the boy's pulse, Damon closed his eyes, before sinking his fangs into the warm skin of Jeremy's throat. The boy winced momentarely from the slight sting, but then he relaxed with a sigh as his blood was drawn from his body. Damon couldn't help but let out a moan as he tasted Jeremy for the first time, his sweet blood making the vampire light-headed.

Jeremy shuddered, his eyes closed as he clawed lightly at Damon's shirt, not knowing what else to do with the intense pleasure he was feeling. If he had thought that having sex with Vicky or Tyler was pleasurable, having Damon drink his blood was heaven. He couldn't help but let out a shaky moan.

Damon tightened his grip on the boys hips, his moan sparking on Damon's desire for him while the sweet blood of Elena's little brother did the rest.

Jeremy could feel how Damon hardened underneath him and shifted, which made the vampire choke out another moan as Jeremy's ass rubbed over his arousal. Panting, Jeremy grinded down on Damon, his mind foggy. Damon's bite was more arousing than everything Jeremy had ever seen or done and it was over way too soon as Damon pulled back, his lips smeared with red and his pupils wide. With a firm grip, he stilled Jeremy's moving hips. "Jeremy, stop. You don't know what you're doing."

"I don't care.", the boy panted. He felt absolutely high. It was an amazing feeling. His whole body was buzzing with excitement and want and he didn't know whether to laugh or scream just to do anything at all. Leaning forward, he captured Damon in a kiss, tasting his own blood on the vampire's lips that were incredibly warm, almost feverish.

Damon, on the other hand, was fighting with himself. He wanted Jeremy, but unlike the boy he knew about the aphrodisiac that was a vampire's bite. Jeremy was absolutely high and Damon would not be able to look at himself anymore if he did anything to the boy now Jeremy could maybe regret later. Jeremy was too important to him to be used like this.

He reluctantly let himself be kissed, biting back a moan when Jeremy licked his own blood off his lips. He couldn't help but think that it was incredibly hot how the boy tasted himself that way. When Jeremy licked and nibbled at his lower lip, Damon parted his lips slightly, granting the boy access. He didn't need to ask Jeremy twice, the boy instantly deepened the kiss.

Tongues battling for dominance, Jeremy grinded down again, ignoring the way Damon's hands were trying to hold him still. He could feel the vampire was just as aroused as he was and it was only making himself harder than he already was, his cock leaking against his shorts and staining them with a small wet spot.

Jeremy whimpered when Damon finally broke the kiss, panting and his fangs still bared. Jeremy could taste his own blood in his mouth. He had cut his tongue on Damon's fangs without noticing, but he could make use of that. Licking his lips, he made sure to paint them red, smirking slightly at Damon, inviting him to continue the kiss.

The vampire growled, making Jeremy shudder.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Jeremy. Stop now. I don't want to hurt you."

There was still a slight plead in his words, which made Jeremy's heart jump. Damon cared so deeply about him. Lifting his hand to the vampires face, he affectionately stroked Damon's cheek. "I don't mind being hurt if it's by you."

Damon gritted his teeth in frustration. Using his vampiric speed and strength, he threw Jeremy on his bed and pinned him down, snarling. "I'm not human. You can and will get more from this than just a few bruises, Gilbert. You're not that much of a masochist."

The boy gasped when he was thrown so easily, his heart racing from the excitement of being manhandled by Damon. Not even Tyler had been able to do this. He had topped Jeremy, but they always had had about equal strength. Damon, on the other hand, was stronger than him in every way possible. If he wanted, he could just hold Jeremy down and use the boy for his own pleasure as he liked. The thought alone was enough to feel his cheeks get hot and Damon made a disapproving sound. "You like being manhandled like this?"

"What if I do?", Jeremy gave back with a smirk. Damon couldn't help but feel fascinated by the boys attitude, shaking his head slightly. "Unbelievable."

Jeremy just looked up at him, the smirk still visible on his bloodstained lips. His pupils were wide, his cheeks light pink and he was still panting. Damon couldn't help but think of him as beautiful. He took a shaky breath. "Do you really want this, Jer?

The boy nodded quickly, pulling the older one closer. "Absolutely positive. I've wanted this for a while now, Damon. Please..."

Leaning down, Damon kissed Jeremy before the teenager could start begging again. The taste of his sweet blood was still on the boys lips and tongue and Damon moaned, wanting more of it.

Jeremy played with Damon's hair as they kissed, the black curls feeling incredibly soft under his fingers. When Damon nibbled on his lower lip, he couldn't help but grab his hair tightly, making Damon hiss in what seemed to be both pleasure and pain. Jeremy smiled into the kiss. "Who's the masochist now?", he mumbled against the vampire's lips softly, tightening his grip in Damon's hair again and earning a soft bite into his lower lip for it. "Cheeky.", Damon mumbled back, before pulling away.

The teenager beneath him looked beautiful. The wound on his neck had stained the rim of his grey tanktop with red, but the blood wasn't flowing anymore. His hair was tousled and he looked up at him with so much adoration and and want that Damon felt his heart clench in his chest. He felt loved and that was a foreign feeling.

Growing impatient, Jeremy tugged on Damon's leather jacket, which made the vampire laugh silently before granting Jeremy his wish and peeling himself out of the black jacket, leaving it on the floor next to the bed. Seeing the boy was still not satisfied, he pulled his shirt over his head, too, showing off his naked chest. Jeremy couldn't help but stare at the muscular body of the man before him. He knew Damon was ripped, but this was different from seeing him shirtless on a normal occasion. This was just for him.

Softly touching Damon's chest, he could feel the heartbeat of the vampire underneath his fingertips. His heart was racing almost as badly as Jeremy's own, which made the boy look up at the vampire in curious confusion. Damon's expression remained soft as he took the boy's hand and gently pressed it against his chest, right above his heart. There were no words needed.

Sitting up without taking his hand away from Damon's chest, Jeremy gently pressed the vampire on his back now. Damon let him, watching the younger boy as he knelt between his legs and let his hands wander from his chest down towards his jeans, opening it quickly as he grew impatient again. Damon lifted his hips, helping Jeremy to undress him, before his pants went down to the floor to meet his other clothes, followed by his shorts.

Jeremy's heart skipped a beat as he saw the vampire completely naked, hard and leaking just for him. It was an incredible feeling.

Carefully, he wrapped his hand around Damon's arousal, which made the vampire thrust up into it, longing for the touch. Jeremy tightened his grip a little, starting to pump the older one's erection and Damon hissed in pleasure. Licking his lips, Jeremy searched for Damon's eyes. "Would you like me to ... you know?"

With his mind clouded by arousal, it took Damon a second to understand what the boy was implying, but when he did, he took a sharp breath and nodded. "If you want to."

Jeremy smiled and leaned down, not hesitating to give Damon's cock small, testing kitten licks starting at the base and wandering upwards, before softly licking some precum from the tip, while Damon groaned deeply. Closing his eyes, Jeremy savoured the foreign taste, a mixture of bitterness and the metallic taste of blood. It was completely different from what he knew and yet he found that he liked Damon's taste the most.

Wrapping his soft lips around the tip he started to suck softly, drawing a deep moan from Damon who entangled his hand into Jeremy's hair and softly pushed him down, encouraging the boy to take more of his length. Jeremy complied, letting the vampire's cock slip deeper between his lips, moving his head gently, without any haste.

Damon felt like he was floating. With his eyes closed, he let himself be pleasured by Jeremy who was enjoying himself just as much. None of them could describe the feeling, but they both felt that this was the right thing to do, as if they were supposed to come together like this.

He almost lost himself in the pleasure and when he realized this, he pulled Jeremy back harder than he wanted, gasping for air. Jeremy hissed, such a feral sound for a human, which made Damon smile. "Sorry Jer. Just didn't want this to end yet."

The teen smirked then, proud to be able to pleasure the older man so well. Damon huffed. "No need to get arrogant, you little punk." With a quick move their position was changed again, and Damon grinned. "Let's see how long you can take it."

Slowly, he pulled Jeremy's shorts down, his eyes not leaving Jeremy's. He wanted to tease the boy, punish him for being so cheeky. Jeremy bit his lip but failed to hold back the small whimper forming in his throat. Damon chuckled softly, his breath ghosting over the heated flesh of Jeremy's arousal, only making the boy whine louder. Taking mercy on him, Damon wrapped his lips around the boys cock, taking him deep while holding his hips down, which drew a loud moan from Jeremy. Blushing, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, moaning against his own skin as Damon sucked him off.

Jeremy's insides were tingling with pleasure, the feeling making him see stars. Neither Vicky nor Tyler had been fond of blowing him, both had liked it more to be on the receiving end, but Damon clearly wanted to make him feel good. Writhing, Jeremy bit his hand while grabbing the bedsheets with the other one. He was so close. Just a little bit more. He could feel his release nearing, but so could Damon and pulled back just in time to keep the boy from cumming. Jeremy groaned, bucking his hips, begging to be touched. Damon smirked up at him, gently stroking Jeremy's thigh. "You wanted to cum? Too bad."

"Dick.", the teenager mumbled, breathing hard. "Is that all you can do?"

"I could do so much more to you, Jeremy." There was a promise hidden in Damon's voice, making Jeremy's cock twitch with interest. The vampire leaned forward, planting a short kiss on the boy's lips. "You just have to ask..."

"Fuck me then...", the teenager groaned, bucking his hips up. Damon made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Language, little Gilbert."

Jeremy laughed softly. "I just sucked your dick and you really complain about the language I use?" He licked his lips, pulling the older one close to whisper into the vampire's ear. "What about this... I want you inside of me, fucking me silly until I'm only able to moan your name, filling me up with your cum so I'll still be leaking tomorrow..."

"Your mouth is absolutely filthy, you little punk.", Damon growled, the image of Jeremy thoroughly fucked and leaking going straight to his groin. The boy was making him crazy.

"You still love to have your cock inside it." Jeremy grinned, still breathing hard.

Damon couldn't take it anymore. With another growl, he spread the boys legs. "You better keep some lube around here."

"Nightstand", the boy gasped, letting himself be exposed. The vampire kept him steady with one hand, while searching for the lube bottle with the other. He raised his brow when the bottle he took out was far from small, the silent question hanging in the air. Jeremy grimaced a little. "Needed a little more than usual with Tyler. He wasn't exactly an fan of preparation or being gentle and I still needed my ass."

Damon's expression was enough to know how he thought about Jeremy's escapades with Tyler, but he didn't comment on it further. Instead, he squirted some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the substance up. He could hear Jeremy's quick breath and his racing heart, smirking with pride over the excitement of the teenager. Bringing his hand down, he searched for the teen's eyes. "You're sure?"

Jeremy wanted to howl in frustration, but thinking about how this would surely wake up his aunt and sister, he just hissed. "Fucking hell Damon, I already told you I want this! Stop teasing!"

He had just finished when Damon slipped the first finger inside of him, taking the teen by surprise. Jeremy clenched around it, gasping for air, while Damon smirked. "What was that again?"

"Fuck you..."

Closing his eyes, Jeremy groaned. Taking his relaxation as a sign to continue, Damon slipped a second finger inside the teen, waiting for a moment before starting to scissor them, making Jeremy moan loudly. Quickly, Damon leaned forward, kissing the boy to keep him quiet. "I love to hear you moan all filthy like that, Jer, but I'd rather not have your family walking in on you having my fingers inside of your sweet ass.", he murmured against the human's lips, making Jeremy whimper in need.

It was quite easy to loosen up Jeremy enough for a third finger, which was partly thanks to being bitten earlier. In no time, the teen was far more than ready, writhing beneath the vampire and quietly begging him to finally take him. Damon would've continued to tease him, but he too was getting impatient. Pulling his fingers out, he left Jeremy empty, the boy instantly complaining with a whimper.

He silenced the boy with a soft kiss, using the leftover lube on his fingers to coat his lenght with it before lining it up and carefully sinking into the teen, moaning into the kiss. Jeremy was tight and soft and hot and everything about it made Damon see stars. Jeremy, on the other hand, clawed at the naked back of the vampire. He felt so full it was overwhelming.

Holding the teen close, Damon began rocking into Jeremy with gentle, careful thrusts. The teen whimpered, breaking the kiss to throw his head back, exposing his throat. Damon didn't think twice before leaning down, planting a soft kiss on the wound on the teens neck, before once again sinking his fangs into the soft skin. Jeremy shuddered, a raspy moan leaving his throat, way too loud. Even with everything happening, Damon could hear Elena stir awake in her room and quickly placed his hand over Jeremy's mouth to keep the boy silent.

Jeremy just whimpered, rocking his hips when Damon stopped moving, fucking himself on the vampire's cock. Damon bit back a moan, hearing how Elena left her room. Soft steps down the hallway, stopping in front of Jeremy's room. A knock on the door and Elena's sleepy voice asking: "Jeremy? Are you okay?"

The teen gasped silently and Damon took his hand away so Jeremy could answer his sister. "I-I'm fine, just hit my head."

Damon chuckled lightly against Jeremy's throat, but the excuse seemed to please Elena. "Okay", she yawned. "Good night, Jer."

The pair waited until Damon was sure Elena was back in her room and had fallen asleep again. It seemed like an eternity and more than once Jeremy shifted underneath the vampire, trying to create some kind of friction. Damon continued to hold him still, even though it was frustrating for him too to not be able to do anything at this moment. Once the threat was gone though, Damon started rocking into the teenager again, drawing all kinds of small noises from Jeremy, only muffled by his hand over the boys lips. Every so often, Jeremy would lick or nibble on the vampire's fingers, only turning him on more.

"God, Jeremy.", Damon groaned, pulling away from the boys neck. He had enough control over himself to know when to stop and that point was reached, even though both he and Jeremy could've stayed like this forever, the teenager willingly giving his blood to the vampire.

The boy opened his eyes, looking at Damon with his pupils blown wide. "Faster...", he whispered, pulling Damon down again to kiss the older one, licking his own blood from his lips in the process. The vampire groaned, gladly fulfilling the boy's wish as they kissed, thrusting faster and harder into the smaller human. Jeremy moaned into the kiss, biting Damon's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The vampire gasped, pulling away.

Jeremy smirked up at him apologetical, lifting his hand to catch a drop of blood on his finger that had formed on Damon's lip. His eyes not leaving the vampire's, he brought his finger to his own lips, sucking the blood from it seductively. Damon growled deeply, giving a particularly hard thrust that made Jeremy gasp as he saw stars. "You should've mentioned you got a blood kink, little Gilbert."

"Didn't know I had one before.", the teen smiled.

"You want more?"

Jeremy didn't need to think twice before nodding. Damon then pulled him up, changing their position so he was kneeling while holding Jeremy in place, the boy sitting down on the older man's arousal. Jeremy moaned, feeling how Damon slid even deeper in that position, their chests pressed together in an incredibly intimate way.

Damon continued to hold him in place with one arm, using the sharp nails of his other hand to make a small cut on his own neck. Blood poured out of the wound instantly and Jeremy quickly leaned forward to catch the dark red liquid with his tongue, following the small trail up to the vampire's neck where he latched his lips on the cut, letting the blood flow into his mouth, savouring the taste. Damon moaned quietly, as the act was even more intimate to him than having sex with the teen. Blood exchange was the vampire way of sex.

With Jeremy happily sucking on his neck, he continued rolling his hips, small gasps escaping his lips as he feelt the teenager clench around him. Jeremy was close, he could feel it. It wasn't different for Damon, especially with Jeremy drinking his blood, running his tongue over the cut every now and then. He wouldn't last long like this.

Wrapping his hand around Jeremy's erection, he started to pump it, causing the boy to spasm and moan against his neck in absolute pleasure. It didn't take more than a few seconds, a few hard thrusts to have Jeremy cumming, biting down hard enough on Damon's neck to leave a visible mark around the small cut. The pain, mixed with the feeling of Jeremy clenching hard around him while clawing at his back, had Damon cum too with a shout of the boy's name, painting his insides white.

They dropped to the side, breathing hard but not separating from each other. They were sweaty and Jeremy had stained both their abdomens with his seed, but they didn't care, holding each other gently while trying to calm down.

After a while, Damon gently entangled himself from Jeremy's grip and slipped out of the boy's body. The teen groaned, opening his eyes to look at the vampire. "Don't go..."

Damon chuckled softly. "I'll be back in a second, don't worry."

Jeremy only sighed and closed his eyes again while Damon silently slipped out of the room to get a warm washing cloth from the bathroom. He was back within mere seconds and began to gently clean the boy from semen and blood. Jeremy looked at him sleepily.

"What are you thinking about? I can practically hear your brain work, Jer."

"About you.", the teenager mumbled. "About us. What does this make us?"

Damon put the wash cloth on the night stand, leaving it there to be forgotten. The question made him feel weird. Usually, his sexual encounters were meaningless one-night-stands. Of course there had been situations like this before, but it had been easy to turn his partner down in that moment. He didn't if he was a heartbreaker. But this situation was different. This was Jeremy, his little Gilbert, his little punk. There was only one way how this could end.

But Damon wouldn't be himself if he would just openly admit that. After all, teasing Jeremy was and would ever be so much fun.

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

Jeremy bit his lip, his cheeks turning a shade darker than before, while Damon smiled at the reaction. "So?"

"Jesus Christ this feels like middle school all over again!", Jeremy grumbled, taking Damon's hand. "Should I give you a piece of paper where you can tick whether you want to be my boyfriend or not?"

"You could simply ask me", the vampire laughed, softly squeezing Jeremy's hand, who continued grumbling. "That's embarrassing."

Damon chuckled. "Alright, no teasing anymore." He sat upright, looking Jeremy in the eyes, still holding the boy's hand. "Jeremy Gilbert, would you like to be my beautiful little punk boyfriend?"

The boy nodded without thinking twice, his heart racing as he squeezed Damon's hand hard. "Yes. Always yes."

Smiling, Damon leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the boy's lips. "See. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jeremy just bit the older man's lip softly. "You're an ass."

"Tell me something new."


End file.
